Aftermath
by madamwolf
Summary: A oneshot off my story 'Acceptance' which is a XMenNCIS crossover. Tony talks to Abby about being a mutant.


AN: This is a short one shot I found on my flash drive. Actually it's a missing chapter from my NCIS story 'Acceptance', or maybe an alternate chapter… or it's something like that, I also thought it was a little too OOC so I'm gonna make that a warning. I guess this could be seen as aftermath of the story but I dunno. But anyway I found this fixed it up a little (although I'm sure there are still many mistakes) and now I'm gonna post it as a little one shot. Enjoy.

And by the way this is an AU where Kate is alive but that's not really relevant to this little thing here now that I think about it.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony wandered out of the elevator aimlessly, Gibbs told him to go get lunch but he really was not that hungry. When he stepped around the corner the familiar blare of music was heard. He smirked, he must have been on the floor of her lab, he didn't even notice. He looked up and saw the doors to her lab in front of him, well why not, Abby always cheered him up. He opened the door and found her wildly bobbing her head to the sound of the music.

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder making her spin around with a shocked expression on her face. "Tony!" She cried and gave him a big hug. "Don't do that to me." She scolded and walked over to her computer to turn the music down slightly.

"Sorry." He mumbled and followed her over to the computers. "What'cha working on?" He asked looked at the confusing forensic science that was all over her computer.

"Oh nothing much," she said making a face and looking down at it. "But that is not why you came down here." She folded her arms and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"What?" he asked confused and he glanced around for a second.

"What. Is. Wrong." She repeated slower as if she were talking to a child. "I know when something's bothering you."

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

"Even nothing is something." Abby responded. "Now tell me."

Tony shrugged and was reluctant to say anything until he looked up back at Abby and she was glaring at him. She could be scarier then Gibbs sometimes. "It's just – I mean, why do things always happen to me?" He asked finding the wording hard and looking up as if her was asking the ceiling. "I get framed for murder, I get handcuffed to a convict, I get the pneumonic plague, I mean, who gets the pneumonic plague?" Abby laughed slightly at this. "I've been kidnapped and I just happen to be the freak too."

"You're not a freak." Abby said pushing him slightly on the arm. "I actually think it's kinda cool." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, being able to heat up to unbelievable temperatures without control over it, yeah that's real neat." He spat sarcastically, he immediately regretted sounding so harsh and gave her an apologetic look.

Abby knew he meant nothing by it and didn't bat an eye. "But it is! I wish I had powers like that." She exclaimed

"No, you don't." he said shaking his head. "Besides you have powers, you're really, really smart." He grinned.

She folded her arms and pouted. "That's not any fun."

"Sure it is!"

"Nu-uh."

"Okay fine, maybe there are other things that are more desirable then that but still…" he trailed off and his face once again became very serious. "I just… I just kinda wish it would go away sometimes."

"Tony, we all don't like certain aspects of ourselves from time to time, but if you were absent of these powers I bet you'd miss them." Abby said walking over to him.

"Bet I wouldn't."

"Well I would bet you would," she thought for a moment then smirked. "Hey Tony, you helped that one mutant kid, the one who was stealing, remember?"

"Pietro? Yeah I remember why?"

"If you had no powers, you could not have helped him, you probably saved his life that day and the lives of other people when that magnet freak showed up now, he is the real freak."

Tony nodded slightly then smirked and he looked up at Abby. "You really wish you were a mutant?"

"Hell yeah! I mean not only the whole thing about having supernatural abilities is awesome but the fact that you're like the ultimate individual!"

"Abby, I think you're enough of an individual for the whole team." He smiled.

"I don't think so; if I was the almighty powers wouldn't see that they had to give you a little something too." She grinned.

"I guess your right." He mumbled giving in and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I'm right." She said still supporting the large smile and gave him a short lived hug but then pulled away after a second. "You're hot."

Tony smiled. "I know I am."

"No, I mean literally you're hot, you're temperature is rising again."

"Oh man… I hate this." He moaned.

"Now, we just had a long conversation about this." Abby said placing her hands on her hips.

Before anything more was said Gibbs walked in the room. "Hey DiNozzo, we got a case come on." He said and went back through the door.

"Gotta go," He paused. "Thanks Abby… for everything…"

"Not a problem, it's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were here for forensic science."

"That too."

"DiNozzo! Get your ass over here!" They heard Gibbs' voice though the door.

"Sure thing, Boss," Tony said and gave Abby one last look before leaving the lab.

"Oh yeah," she said and sipped her highly caffeinated drink. "I'm good."


End file.
